From Juvia with love
by PetiteFrance
Summary: From Juvia with love is only a short story. And cause of that, it's difficult to summarize it without telling what will happen. So I decided to let the title speak for itself. My native language isn't englisch, so please be aware that there might be grammar or spelling mistakes. If you find one, please go ahead and let me know, so I can do it better next time.


**From Juvia with Love**

It was sunny, and just like the last days it was pretty hot. Gray Fullbuster, the famous ice-magician of the guild Fairytail was walking along the beach of the harbour city Hargeon when he suddenly stopped. He raised his hand above his eyes to cover his face a bit while looking up at the glowing fireball which caused the rising temperatures the last days. "… mhm… still no rain…" He mumbled with narrowed eyes and was about to walk on as his sight got caught up by something blinking and glittering in the ocean. It didn't take long until he realised the small bottle floating straight towards him.

Gray waited patiently and picked up the bottle which seemed to contain a piece of paper. After removing the cork his slim fingers slid into the bottle and grabbed the paper. It seemed to be an old one. Its colour already had turned from the original pure white into dirty beige. Carefully, to not destroy it, he unfolded the paper slowly.

What he saw then … Made his eyes and mouth open up wide in surprise. It was a letter addressed to Gray. With excitement and curiosity he began to read.

 _Dear Gray-Sama_

 _Juvia hopes that the water will bring you her message. Juvia waited for you to return to our house all the time. She cleaned the house and did the laundry. She also trained the way you told her to two. Six hours per day without a break. Everyday Juvia cooked a meal just for the case that Gray-Sama will come back from his training trip._

 _But you didn't… It's raining now for almost two months without a sign that it may stop one day. Juvia wrote this letter in hope that one day Gray-Sama will read it and understand why Juvia did all this._

 _Gray-Sama brought the sun into Juvias life since the first time we met. Thanks to you, Juvia is happy all the time by just the thought of being in the same guild as Gray-Sama is. And thanks to you, Juvia also knows how it feels to treasure somebody. No… to love somebody from the depth of Juvias heart._

 _Juvia want to share her happiest moments with you. And also the saddest ones. She wants to bear every pain Gray-Sama has to and stay with him until fate will tear them apart. Juvia would be incredibly happy if Gray-Sama would share the same feelings with her like she does with him. But Juvia also knows that love can't be forced on somebody. So even if Gray-Sama doesn't feel the same way, … please don't push Juvia away. Let her at least stay beside you, … like a good friend of yours._

 _Juvia will never stop loving and caring about Gray-Sama. But being pushed away and left behind without the chance to ever being able to help you would break her heart…_

 _That's what Juvia wanted to let you know,… Gray-Sama._

 _From Juvia with love_

With slightly shaking hands he read it again and again until…

"GRAY-SAMA!" His head turned quickly into the direction where the call came from. The moment he saw Juvia walking towards him with a gentle smile on her lips, he tightened his grip around the letter and hid it quickly within the bags of his black jeans while a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Juvia was wearing a violet skirt and a mint coloured shirt. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Within her arms she was carrying a small baby with light blue hair, just like hers.

"DAADDYYY! DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DAADDYYY! Look what I've learned today. I can use ice-magic too. Just as good as you can." A small boy with almost black hair screamed happily as he ran towards Gray. He stopped right in front of him. Both arms stretched out he made a fist with one hand and pressed gently on the other one. "Ice-make-cookies!" He said and soon some ice shaped cookies appeared on his hands. Smiling proudly he held them up to show them to Gray.

The Ice-magician smiled gently, reached out his hand and ruffled the little boy's hair which was just as spiky as his own. "Wow. That's pretty cool, Silver. I am sure you will become the greatest magician in Fiore one day. Just like the one you are named after. But before that, you'll have to train even more.

Meanwhile Juvia arrived beside them. "He trained this the whole night long. And even the night before." She whispered towards Gray. "Silver really reminds Juvia of you…" She tilted her head a bit to lean onto Gray shoulder while smiling at her son. Gray wrapped one arm gently around her waist. "How was your and Ui's day, Juvia? Did I miss something?" He asked after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to suck in the smell of Juvias hair.

Her cheeks flustered lightly at the lovely gesture and so she sighed happily before beginning to inform him. "The doctor said she is alright. Everything is like it should be."

Gray opened his eyes again, just to smile down at the baby between them, tied up within a pink blanket. Only some of the many blue locks which covered her head were leaking out and framing her small face perfectly. With his free hand he caressed her cheek before smiling up at Juvia again. "Juvia… in the past,… I didn't go easy on you,… but you never left my side. You were always there for me if I needed you. And I guess… I never really thanked you for the support and love you gave me. … Juvia, I am happy to be here with you, Silver and Ui…." Gray paused, looked down and bit his lower lip nervously. The blood seemed to boil within his cheeks since they felt incredibly hot. He was sure, that they were bright red. But he took a deep breath and raised his sight again. "Juvia,… I love you." Gray finally said while behind them the sun starts to set and diyed the ocean golden and set the sky on a pink, red and orange coloured fire. Juvias eyes opened wide in surprise about the sudden confession. She blinked slowly up at him with her long lashes. After one moment she simply smiled up at him. "Juvia loves you too." She said and leaned more onto him. Fascinated by the sparkling within her eyes, the pureness of her skin and the softness of her lips, Gray moved his face slowly towards hers and closed his eyes. She noticed what he was about to do and also shut her eyes while leaning in more. Their lips almost met as…

"Urgh! Are you really going to kiss mommy in public, daddy? That's disgusting!" Silver said and looked up at his parents with narrowed brows.

Juvias eyes opened immediately and her face turned red while she quickly leaned back a bit. Gray's reaction was the same but the moment he saw her face he bursted out into a laughter, grabbing his son by his shoulders and pulling him into the family embrace. "If you want to be hugged, then why not just saying so, Silver?" Gray said. Silver shook his arms and legs trying to escape his father's arm. "I never said I want to! I said it's disgusting! Let me go, Daddy! If my friends from kindergarten will see me, they'll sure laugh a lot about it." Juvia pulled herself together and placed her hand on Silvers head. "There is no need to be embarrassed. That's just our way to show how much we love you, Silver." She said, smiling gently before the smile vanished a glare appeared. "Besides… isn't there something you wanted to tell your father concerning the kindergarten?"

Silver winced in misgiving, trying to avoid his father's curious sight. Gray raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes. "What did you do this time?" He asked while sighing. "He froze the toilets the moments the kids where sitting on them. Lucy and Levy were really angered as well as Erza was." The moment his mother was distracting his father, Silver slipped out of the family embrace and started to run along the beach and away from his parents.

"Juvia,… I think it's time to lecture him. This is already the fourth time this month." Grays hand slid off of her waist and he was about to run after his son as Juvia placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "But don't be too strict. He is just a child."

"Alright." He nodded and smiled at her one last time before starting to run. "SILVER FULLBUSTER! DON'T YOU DARE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME! THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!"

Juvia looked after them as two tiny hands reached out of the towel within her arms and a bright chuckle was heard. She giggled and smiled down at her now fully awaken daughter. Happily Juvia nuzzled against Ui's tiny nose. "You're right Ui. This is pretty funny."


End file.
